<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stealer by lightningschlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436963">The Stealer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningschlong/pseuds/lightningschlong'>lightningschlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward First Times, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, bros being dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningschlong/pseuds/lightningschlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ohh you wanna kiss me so bad."</p>
<p>"I just want my hoodie."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stealer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a music major is hard, especially when you're living with an annoying-ass roommate who happened to be a fashion apparel design major. He wasn't the worst roommate Hyojin had in his life, he was actually really funny but there was one thing that always bothered the older…</p>
<p>“Can you stop stealing my clothes?  At least ask me before you take something from my closet. Its my favourite fucking hoodie, I thought I lost it somewhere…” Hyojin nagged the younger boy, who wasn't really listening to him. Changyoon was more interested in boiling water, which he prepared for his instant noodles, than in Hyojin’s monologue. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Changyoon shortly answered. “But it looks ten times better on me, it compliments my body features. Also it’s one size too big for you. Maybe if you could style it well...” He added with a cheeky smile, watching the olders rage grow.</p>
<p>“I know you're a fashion major but can you just stop? My clothes are mine, your clothes are yours!” Hyojin yelled, knowing that the younger won’t listen to him if he doesn’t show at least a spark of dominance.</p>
<p>“Wow wow, Mr. asswipe is finally fighting for his rights.” Changyoon laughed and poured hot water into a noodle cup to irritate Hyojin even more. He really liked bickering with the older, he sometimes enjoyed it a little too much, mainly because he thought that Hyojin was kinda cute when he was pissed off. </p>
<p>“You crossed the line,” Hyojin snapped back and walked to the younger who was standing next to the kitchen counter. He stood in front of a slightly impressed Changyoon and put his hands on the counter so that the younger one was trapped between them. He stared with an intense gaze straight in Changyoons eyes, but somehow his eyes also traced the younger’s lips.</p>
<p>They looked soft and plump. ‘I wonder how they feel…’ Hyojin thought to himself. It wasn't the first time he has had one of those thoughts about his annoying roommate. This time too he justified it by telling himself he was just lonely and hadn't ever been in a relationship. ‘Am I really this desperate? Or maybe I like him a little…? No that's not the case.’ He asked himself.</p>
<p>Changyoon wasn’t as dumb as he seemed to be and he saw how Hyojins eyes were tracing over his face, not only today, but in general. He saw all of the older’s little suspicious actions. He really liked being admired, especially by his pretty deer-eyed friend. He actually liked him a lot, but he didn’t know how to get his attention. He was lowkey socially awkward and inexperienced in relationships, that's why he was always sparks all the little fights between them, hoping for a miracle. </p>
<p>“Ohh you wanna kiss me so bad.” He teased half jokingly, hoping the older would understand the hint. </p>
<p>“Shut up. Y-you're so fucking stupid, geez… I hate you,” the older said with visibly blushed cheeks. He didn’t even notice how his voice cracked at his little lie, because he didn’t want Changyoon to shut up.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” The younger smiled and leaned closer to Hyojin’s face. </p>
<p>Before the older could process what was going on, their lips were connected. Hyojin froze and shut his eyes. Changyoon’s lips were softer than he had imagined them being. Hyojin kissed back, placing one of his hands on the younger’s slim waist. There was a painful clash of inexperienced lips and teeth, but neither of them really cared. After a few more seconds the older male pulled away looking at Changyoon with slight confusion painted on his face. They were both fairly breathless looking at each other without any words.</p>
<p>“Dude what the actual fuck?” Hyojin finally asked. “Aren't you straight? I don't want a straight guy to kiss me!” He was angry, maybe a little more than just angry, but the other side of him wanted some more. More of Changyoon…</p>
<p>“Bold to assume that a fashion student can be straight.” Changyoon laughed a little. “You liked this, didn’t you? You kissed me back.” He said proudly and took the older's palm into his, looking straight into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Bro-” Hyojin tried to say something but Changyoon squeezed his hand. “What are you doing?” Hyojin continued.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to confess my love to you. Please, shut the fuck up and listen. Um, so… I like you.” The younger said and smiled brightly at the visibly confused older. “Hyojin… I think I fell for your charms the first day I moved to this flat....” He paused and looked into the ground. “You greeted me with this warm smile of yours… a warm smile that kinda melted me from inside, heh. Your kindness, helpfulness, everything… Dude you're amazing and fuck... I think I love you more than I love fried chicken. I’m sorry I was this annoying but-, but I simply wanted to get your attention.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious? Do you seriously like me? Isn’t fried chicken your favorite thing in the world?” Hyojin stated in disbelief, little tears forming in corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m completely serious. And about chicken, umm... now it’s my second favourite thing.” Changyoon replied and placed his hands on Hyojin’s cheeks, rubbing circles on his skin with his thumbs. The older giggled a little and leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on the other’s lips.</p>
<p>“I think I actually like you too.” Hyojin answered, and took his palm to the younger’s neck.</p>
<p>“You're serious?” Changyoon asked, blinking his eyes in rapid succession.</p>
<p>“You're an amazing bro, just a little annoying, but I guess you had a reason for this one. I really like your company. On top of that, I think you're probably the most beautiful dude I've seen in my whole life. I’m so happy that you love me and...oh my god… I love you too. ” Hyojin smiled and clashed his lips, this time more hungrily, against the younger’s mouth. </p>
<p>Changyoon almost instantly kissed him back, and gripped on the older’s hips. The kiss was soft and careful at first, but it soon became heated with a mixture of tongues and out-of-breath moans. Changyoon wrapped one of his arms around Hyojin’s waist and sneaked his hands under the older’s hoodie, letting himself feel the older male's hot skin. </p>
<p>“I think we should move somewhere else. I don't want to make out on the kitchen counter." Changyoon stated after a few more minutes, feeling his lungs burn from the lack of air.</p>
<p>"Why?" Hyojin asked and let out a choked gasp.</p>
<p>"It's unhygienic and it makes my ass hurt.” </p>
<p>"Fair point," the older agreed. "Mine or yours?" he asked, but Changyoon just grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room. </p>
<p>The younger's bedroom was a hot mess but in this situation it didn't matter. Changyoon threw Hyojin onto his bed and climbed onto his lap. The view of Hyojin writhing underneath him, his skin lightly tinted with pink and his eyes glazed over with lust completely wrecked him. “Do you wanna make out some more?” He asked with a faint smile, shyly, blushing a little, looking on other’s lips.</p>
<p>“You don't need to ask, dumbass.” Hyojin gasped and put lips on Changyoon’s ones. He found himself pushing his palms up the younger’s slim waist. “You're…. amazing.” he mumbled breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I’m trying-" Changyoon got interrupted, shocked by the feeling of Hyojin’s lips nibbling gently on the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head so that older had more space. He was getting more and more needy every minute, but on the other hand, he started to get nervous.</p>
<p>“Don’t be scared.” Hyojin said gently against Changyoon’s skin, blooming with little red marks.</p>
<p>“I’m not scared dude,” the younger argued, sounding almost pathetically.</p>
<p>“You're shaking.”</p>
<p>“Because I'm scared, OK?” Changyoon whispered, feeling his cheeks getting hot. </p>
<p>Hyojin laughed and looked into Changyoon’s eyes with a gentle smile painted on his lips. “I'm scared too but I trust you with everything… If you want we can stop now, but um…” He looked down staring at their raging boners.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I want to do it, but I’m just scared because… It’s my first time doing this. Don’t laugh at me, please.” He looked pleadingly into the elder’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Bro… It’s my first too.” </p>
<p>“Oh… I didn’t expect you to be inexperienced. I mean… You're pretty handsome and you know-” Changyoon nervously laughed and intertwined their fingers. “Anyways, I want to do it with you, now, but how should we start and… You know… We need to decide who's getting his ass smashed.” </p>
<p>“I know it should be romantic and shit, but how about rock, paper, scissors?” ‘I hope I didn't ruin the mood.’ Hyojin thought and looked for the other’s reaction. Changyoon smiled and nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” They said in unison. Hyojin formed his hand into fist and Changyoon decided to leave his palm open.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect that. You seem more like a scissor person.” Hyojin smiled, looking down.</p>
<p>“Me neither, but I guess it’s our fate.” Changyoon smiled brightly and placed a gentle kiss on the older’s lips before climbing off his lap. He left Hyojin for a moment and went to their shared bathroom. After two minutes or so he came back with a pack of condoms and a half empty bottle of lube.</p>
<p>“It was in our bathroom all of this time? Why is it used?” Hyojin shaked his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You never use our bathroom cabinet so I thought it would be a nice place to store it. And about lube… it- it came in handy.” Changyoon answered and sat on the bed, beside older. “Can I take this off?” He asked, running his fingers over the hem of  the older’s t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Mhm… but first, take off the hoodie yourself. I don't want my favourite one to get stained with cum.” Hyojin laughed at first, but not so long after caught himself enjoying the view in front of him. It wasn’t the first time he saw his roommate shirtless, but this time it was different, more intimate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later Hyojin’s chest was also bare and both of them just stared at each other, sitting across from one another on the bed. Changyoon looked questioningly at older’s collarbone. “Just go on before the mood disappears,” the older said, wanting Changyoon to take the lead. The younger moved closer and sat between the older's legs. Hyojin almost immediately threw his legs around Changyoon’s waist, catching him off guard with the unexpected friction. <br/>This little action gave the younger little more courage. He leaned closer and sucked on the delicate skin of Hyojin’s collarbone, marking it with a small love bite. He admired every sweet sound coming out of the older’s mouth. The noises gave him confidence to wrap his lips around one of the pink nubs which waited patiently for some attention. Hyojin let out a high pitched whimper. “What’s this? Am I doing something wrong?” Changyoon asked with a gentle manner.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” Hyojin moaned lightly and tangled his fingers in the youngers hair.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Changyoon smirked and went back to kissing Hyojin’s sensitive spot, while teasing the other one with his fingers. The older was desperate, whining and moaning underneath the younger. His hair was messy, he was a mess in general, his skin delicately glossed with sweat. “You're breathtaking.” Changyoon said, admiring the view, but Hyojin playfully hit his arm, dying from embarrassment. “Breathtaking and cute.” Younger smiled and ran his hands down Hyojin’s body, his eyes taking in every detail. He stopped at the hem of the older’s jeans. “Can I touch your...?”</p>
<p>Hyojin slowly nodded and bit his lips out of the excitement. Changyoon carefully ghosted his fist over the other’s prominent bulge, making him whine out of sensation. This sound went straight to Changyoon’s crotch making him even harder.</p>
<p>“Take them off, they are uncomfortable.” Hyojin whispered, looking at his distressed skinny jeans he had on this whole time.</p>
<p>Changyoon tried to undo the button but he failed miserably because of his shaky fingers. He was too excited to do this properly.<br/>“You’re the virginest virgin I know.” Hyojin joked and unbuttoned his pants himself. He slightly raised his hips to help Changyoon with his jeans. Not long after all of their clothes were laying somewhere on the floor and both of them were just in their boxers.<br/>Changyoon almost got a stroke, but who wouldn't if they had this beautiful, needy man in front of them. He got back to action, tracing his digits on the outline of the older's dick, making him grind on his hand. He smiled to himself watching the older closing his eyes, panting heavily. </p>
<p>“Please… no more teasing. I-I swear to god if you don’t stop, I'm gonna fucking kill you.” Hyojin said and playfully kicked younger. After that he sat and hugged Changyoon out of nowhere. “I need you… now,” He whispered and lightly bit the other's earlobe, making him squeal.<br/>These four words set younger’s insides on fire. He removed his boxers at rapid speed and grabbed a bottle of lube. Quietly, the other got out of his undergarments as well, so the first thing Changyoon saw next, was a completely naked Hyojin sprawled on the bed, his legs spread open without any disgrace. </p>
<p>“You know how to do it?” the older asked, looking at the younger through half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“I watched some pretty decent gay porn.” Changyoon stated and sat between Hyojin’s legs.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that's enough.” Hyojin hummed and put one of his fists on his face, to hide his obviously flushed face. “Be gentle, please.”</p>
<p>Changyoon smiled softly, opened the lid and got a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He delicately pressed his fingers coated in slippery liquid to the other's entrance. <br/>Hyojin shivers because of cold and foreign sensation. Changyoon gave him a moment to get used to the feeling, and then pushed one of his fingers inside.</p>
<p>“Fuck, dude.” Hyojin hissed and grabbed the sheets.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Changyoon asked, slightly concerned.</p>
<p>“Next time, clip your nails shorter. I’m too needy to stop, so please, be gentle.”</p>
<p>Changyoon got his free hand to older’s one and intertwined their fingers. “I’m sorry, I’ll be careful from now on.” He was still working with his other hand, adding the second and third digit, feeling that older relaxed himself a little. He swallowed all the gasps and moans which Hyojin let out, as they continued kissing. </p>
<p>“I think-...uh... I’m ready.” Hyojin moaned between kisses.</p>
<p>“You're sure? I don’t want to hurt you bro.” Changyoon asked.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure. Can I help you with that?” the older asked, shaking the condom box in his grip. The younger couldn't disagree so he just sat waiting for help. Hyojin got some lube on his fingers and wrapped his fist over Changyoon’s length, giving it a few light strokes to make sure it was fully erected. He unpacked one of the condoms and cautiously rolled it onto the younger's dick, followed with a fair amount of lube. When he was done, he got back on the sheets and waited for the other to get into a good position. He took a deep breath feeling something right at his entrance.</p>
<p>Changyoon finally pushed inside the older. When he was all the way, he leaned closer and placed a big loving kiss on Hyojin’s forehead, seeing his face scrunch and little tears forming in his eyes. “Is everything alright?” </p>
<p>“Give me a moment, I’ve never had something so big in there, you know- ow.” He squealed when the younger accidently moved. Hyojin guided his hands to Changyoon’s waist and pressed his fingernails into other’s soft skin. Changyoon patiently waited for him to get used to the feeling, peppering his face with soft smooches to calm his nerves. Not wanting to hurt the older, Changyoon waited for any sign that the other was alright. It didn't take long before Hyojin spoke up, “You can move now.” <br/>The younger nodded and slowly pulled out, before pushing back in the same pace, watching Hyojin’s reaction. This time the older let out a long breathy moan which gave the younger a sign that everything was fine.<br/>It didn't take long before Changyoon was thrusting fast and chaotically into the whining figure sprawled underneath his body. The older looked ethereal with pure bliss painted on his face, his eyes shut, his lips parted to let out high pitched gasps and the dirtiest little sounds that the younger had heard in his whole life. This view almost made Changyoon cum by itself. Feeling his release coming, he grabbed Hyojin’s neglected cock, sending the older to the edge. Hyojin rolled his eyes back, clenched into Changyoon’s waist and moaned loudly, cumming all over the younger's fingers. Changyoon quickly whipped the sticky liquid off on his bedsheets and quickened his own pace chasing his orgasm which didn't take long. A few seconds later, after he pulled out, his arms gave up and he ended up laying on the top of the older, panting heavily.</p>
<p>“Dude, it was amazing.” Hyojin said with his hoarse voice. </p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never cummed that hard,” the older laughed faintly, still tired. “Also I’m sorry for this.” He said, tracing his fingers over the fiery red spots he left on the younger's sides.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, Also you did so well.” Changyoon praised the older and smooched his nose. After that he finally got out of the bed and tossed the used condom in the bin next to his bed and grabbed some tissues to clean up the older. <br/>When he was done with everything, he sneaked next to Hyojin and hugged him from the behind, leaning his face into the crook of the older’s neck.</p>
<p>“We’re boyfriends or what?” Younger asked, falling asleep.</p>
<p>“I think it's more like bro-friends, but I love you. I think you should steal my clothes more often.” Hyojin joked, but the only feedback he got from Changyoon was a loud snore. “I hate you...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this was a struggle but I somehow enjoy the outcome~<br/>I hope you enjoyed it as well</p>
<p>shoutout to the cord for motivating me to write shit<br/>and thanks for fixing this disaster Fae~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you wanna follow my boring ass on twt feel free to follow @geppettosoty ( 18+ only please )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>